


The Beginning of the End

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	The Beginning of the End

The beginning of the end of Bodie's freedom came the evening he decided it was just too much aggro to put on a suit and tie and take Gemma Anderson—the Right Honourable Gemma Anderson, no less—to a club for dinner and dancing.

Instead, he settled himself in Doyle's lumpy armchair, ate a little more than his share of the slightly overdone egg and chips Doyle cooked, and fell asleep halfway through the nine o'clock news. When Doyle shook him and elbowed him on into the bedroom, he was too tired to even mumble an inquiry.

He woke in the morning with Doyle snuggled up behind him like a sleeping octopus. Looking down, he was caught by the sight of Doyle's hand, draped loosely over his chest. A hand that had helped him up or pushed him out of harm's way. A hand that knew when to hold him back and when to drive him ahead. A hand whose strength he could trust without reservation.

Doyle wasn't Gemma, thank Christ. A pretty girl and sweet, and bound to be rich someday, but she understood him as much as a purebred Persian would understand a Rottweiler.

Bodie kissed his freedom goodbye without a moment's regret.


End file.
